


Live Entertainment

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Come Marking, Dehumanization, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Gags, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Older Castiel, Orgasm Denial, Owner Castiel, Public Sex, Punishment, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Party, Sex Slave Dean, Size Difference, Sounding, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teen Dean, Voyeurism, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean's owner was known for his parties and the live entertainment always up on offer in a variety of ways.





	Live Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Castiel looked over his sex slave to make sure Dean was thoroughly prepared for his party and when he steps closer he caught the clean scent coming from Dean after his shower. “I hope you’re better behaved for this party then you were the first two times.” his eyes narrowed and he watched Dean fidget in front of him. “This is a more intimate gathering and they are all aware that they can use you as they see fit.”

Without speaking he walked around Dean to make sure his sex slave had properly prepared himself, plug in place, before he glanced at the cockcage on Dean. The sound clearly inserted in his sex slave’s small cock while a metal band was wrapped around the base of Dean’s small, soft balls.

“If you behave I’ll even let you enjoy an orgasm.” he smirked and tugged Dean after him as they moved from the room towards the bench that Castiel had purchased for this particular party. Previous ones had seen Dean strapped to a table, bound so he could be passed around freely and one of them chained down with gorgeous silver chains. “In position.”

Dean shifted on his feet and stared at the bench with trepidation. He hated being tied down so his owner’s family, friends, clients or guests could use him as they wanted. The sex slave would rather have free use of his arms and legs if he was going to get fucked.

It didn’t matter that offering his holes was his whole purpose. He liked the brief, false feeling of freedom.

“Now.” it was snapped out and Dean winced at the tone before hesitantly laying himself on the bench. It was a small mercy that Castiel had purchased a padded one instead of a simple wooden bench. He would hate to know what that would feel like if he was strapped to it for hours and  _freely used_.

The first thing Castiel did was secure his legs and then the older man moved to his arms to hook them in place. Once Castiel stepped back to get something else Dean gave each limb an experimental tug only to realize he couldn’t move much.

“Open.” his brow furrowed and he looked up to see Castiel holding something with a strap in his hand. Possibly a gag so he couldn’t make noises but when Dean opened his mouth it was to the feeling of cold metal.

A large ring-gag that kept his mouth wide open and at the slightly painful stretch he made a noise of discontent that only earned him a disapproving glare.

“I thought it might be nice for them to have use of both ends and I’m not chancing you biting someone.” Castiel tugged his hair and met Dean’s eyes. “This will, at the very least, force you to behave and not ruin the experience for anyone who wants to fuck you.”

Green eyes narrowed and he released another noise but Castiel ignored it. Instead he went around fixing things, setting up toys on the off chance his guests wanted to use them and a bowl of condoms along with a trash can for them to be thrown into.

It was only twenty minutes before the first of them arrived and he gladly showed them into the main room where Dean was subtly trying to tug on his restraints.

“You always go above and beyond, Castiel.” there was a murmur of agreement from the others as Castiel offered a pleased grin.

“I thought this particular set-up would be far more beneficial than the previous times I have put my sex slave up for one of my gatherings.” he stepped to the side to indicate his guests could enter the huge room.

There were, of course, those Castiel had hired for the event to serve food and drinks as well as music. It wasn’t as wild a party but Castiel thought Dean was going to be the biggest draw anyway.

“Enjoy yourselves.” he went back towards the front door to greet more people as the first cluster of guests moved further into the room.

“How did he get so lucky to have such a beautiful sex slave?” one of the men asked as he walked around Dean in a circle. “Look at that ass and those lips.” he ran a hand down Dean’s back and felt the sex slave shudder at the touch. “Good thing this one was secured early as a sex slave. It would be a waste otherwise.”

It only took ten minutes after the first guests arrived before someone was taking advantage of the live entertainment.

The plug was pulled out of Dean’s ass and a condom covered cock was shoved roughly inside as Dean jerked on top of the bench. “Fuck. His ass is tight.” the man grunted the words and Dean clenched his eyes shut as the man started to fuck forward into him in a greedy manner that had Dean groaning.

The whole time the first guest of the night violated him Dean couldn’t stop but think  _I hate you I hate you. I’d kill all of you if I could_. But he wouldn’t because the fate of a sex slave that did harm to their owner or another was far worse than being used a parties. He’d been trained for years before he’d gone up on the market for purchase and he’d seen what happened to sex slaves who attacked their owners.

He was still thinking about killing the man fucking him when another stepped forward to press his cock inside Dean’s stretched open mouth. The saving grace in this instance was the man had a pitiful cock and would Dean almost feel sorry for him if it wasn’t for the fact that the guy was clenching his fingers in Dean’s hair.

“He takes cock very well.” a voice spoke and Dean knew they were staying something to Castiel.

Sometimes people just liked to watch him get fucked, they got off on it, and Dean knew by the end of the night there was a chance he would be scrubbing semen off his body from those who got off on being voyeurs.

The man behind him finally came and Dean could feel the orgasm going through the man as he pulled out before throwing away his condom.

The next cock to press inside him, just as rough as the first, was larger and he whined around the one in his mouth at the painful stretch.

“Tight.” the voice was rough and Dean viciously thought  _that’s because you have some kind of monster between your legs asshole_  as he couldn’t stop the instinctive clenching. “Are you sure you won’t sell him? I would pay you double what you spent.”

He was just resting inside Dean’s ass, fingers digging viciously into Dean’s hips, as the man spoke to his owner.

“Sorry Mark but if you want a piece of his ass or mouth you’ll have to enjoy it for the time you have at my parties. I’m afraid Dean isn’t for sale but you’re free to fuck him as you wish when he’s available. I wouldn’t be opposed to lending him to you temporarily if I could be guaranteed no permanent damage.”

It sounded so reasonable and Dean mentally snarled as the guy in his mouth came before pulling out.

“I’ll have to take you up on that offer.”

The rest of the party was a blur of rough fucking, men jerking off onto his exposed skin and comments that had him mentally snarling with fury. It seemed there wasn’t a single part of his body that didn’t ache or feel thoroughly used when the last cock slipped from his ass as the guests started to leave.

All of them were singing Castiel’s praises, thanking him for a wonderful night and good fucks, as Dean’s owner smiled and told them he would have to invite them to his next gathering for New Year’s Eve.

By that point Dean just wanted to scrub himself clean and curl up somewhere that didn’t have someone completely unwanted touching him as they pleased.

Castiel came back over to him and at first Dean thought he was going to be freed but instead his owner picked up one of the dildos, his favorite because of its impressive size, before adding some lube and pushing it against Dean’s hole.

At the feeling of something else breaching him Castiel’s sex slave released an angry snarl. He just wanted to sleep and Castiel could be sadistic if he was in the mood.

Instead Dean jerked and struggled violently against his bindings as he clenched down tightly to hopefully prevent it from going inside him completely.

“Dean stop that.” it was frustrated and angry sounding but Dean didn’t care at this point. “Now.”

“No.” it wasn’t a perfect pronunciation but it had gotten the point across.

“No?” the voice was calm and soft, underlined with anger, as Castiel instead pressed the toy inside Dean completely ignoring the pained cries the action earned him. Dean had needed far more stretching and lube for that toy to fit remotely comfortably inside of him.

Castiel looked at Dean’s ass stretched around the toy, hole split widely open on it, and moved out of the room only to come back with a paddle.

Dean jerked and squirmed as his owner came over. There was no warning, no count or even words as Castiel started bringing the paddle down across Dean’s ass. The pain had him jerking harder and whining as pain flared through him white hot and tingling.

“You are here purely to be fucked and used. Your thoughts and feelings don’t matter if they conflict with mine. You were born to a sex slave. You were trained early, owned by several owners who I know thoroughly used you and now you belong to me.” Castiel still spoke in that same tone as he continued to administer Dean’s punishment. “You are a _toy_.”

Each swat had Dean clenching down violently and tears slipped from his eyes as he tried to get away from the increasing pain.

His ass burned and stung as Castiel moved to the backs of Dean’s legs until they were just as red as Dean’s ass. “You’re not getting any sleep tonight,  _toy_.” Castiel growled the words now. “You will have a chance to use the bathroom, clean that disgusting mess off yourself and then your punishment will continue. If you do anything to prevent this from happening the consequences will be far worse than you can imagine.”

When Dean was finally free he cried with every step as he made it to the bathroom upstairs. Everything hurt and he wanted to curl up under the shower spray but he only had so much time.

He used the bathroom and climbed into the shower before scrubbing himself with shaking hands. Soft whines escaped and he finished in time to hear Castiel opening the door.

Castiel stepped close and put the cockcage back on before tugging Dean out of the room. Green eyes stared at the machine and Dean’s ass clenched at the size of the attachment. He shivered as the chain his owner had installed in the room was hooked around his ankle and he was thoroughly strapped down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still going through that folder on my laptop. This is another one that was waiting to be fixed and posted. This one and the one I'm about to post are both basically Dean gangbangs (I know that's a pretty popular combo).
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I'm hoping that maybe during my hiatus (and after having posted my reason for focusing on other fandoms) readers who read/bookmark/leave kudos will now take the time to leave a comment.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


End file.
